The proposed MBRS RISE Program will overcome the geographic and intellectual isolation of the University of the Virgin Islands using the proven strategy of collaborations. UVI will increase the number of graduates that are skilled, motivated, and confident about their preparation for biomedical careers. The application includes collaborations between the St. Thomas and St. Croix campuses, between different biomedical disciplines, between UVI faculty and students, and between UVI faculty, students, and mainland scientists. The student development activity is an integrated program with a solid, inquiry-based curriculum supported by a variety of co-curricular activities including: (1) research experiences; (2) presentations of research results; (3) seminar series and other opportunities to interact with role models; (4) participation in special workshops, a journal club, and guided study; and (5) a support network of faculty, alumni, research mentors, and peers. The faculty development activity provides faculty the opportunity to initiate collaborations with outstanding research scientists and thereby build productive careers. The institutional development activity will provide the renovated space, capital equipment, materials and staffing to modernize molecular biology training. These activities will form a synergy with other funded programs, which will create a culture of excellence and a critical mass of students and faculty conducting research.